ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Containment Unit
"May I please see the storage facility?" - ''Walter Peck; Ghostbusters'' The Containment Unit (also known as as the Ecto-Containment System, Storage Facility or Protection Grid) is located in the basement of the Firehouse. It is a large, laser-confinement grid that holds and restrains all the vapors and entities that the Ghostbusters trap. History Ghostbusters In 1984, the Containment Unit was constructed in the Firehouse. It took up most of the basement, which was walled-off to create a space in which the captured ghosts could be incarcerated, leaving only a relatively small portion of the basement accessible. As well as the main power supplies and monitoring equipment, the most prominent feature of the Containment Unit was the "air-lock" through which the ghosts were transferred into the Unit from Traps. A few weeks after the Ghostbusters was founded, the newly-hired Winston Zeddemore was taken down to the basement to empty Traps into the Containment Unit. Ray Stantz briefly informed Winston about the unit and taught him the proper procedure on how to empty a Trap into it. Eventually, EPA inspector Walter Peck visited the Firehouse due to concerns about the presence of dangerous and potentially harmful waste-chemicals that the storage facility might be producing. When he failed to convince Dr. Venkman to show him the storage facility, he returned with a search warrant and police escort. After ignoring Egon's repeated warnings about the dangers of shutting down the Containment Unit, Peck ordered a Con Edison electrician to shut down the power supply to the grid. Almost immediately it became apparent that Egon's warnings were not exaggerated as the whole unit began to rumble and cracks began to appear in the retaining wall before entire blocks were blown out, prompting all present to flee. Ultimately, the vast amount of psycho-kinetic energy released from the system was enough to punch through all three floors and the roof of the Firehouse. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Read more at Containment Unit (Realistic Variant) Egon recently added a viewer to the unit, something that fascinated Slimer. At the beginning of the Thanksgiving holiday in 1991, the Rookie accidentally hit the unit with a Proton Stream, which allowed the Sloth Ghost to escape. Egon maintained it was "his fault" because he was fine-tuning the interspatial gasket earlier in the day and set to work repairing the damage whilst Ray and the Rookie pursued the escapees. Secondary Canon History Animated Canon Read more at Containment Unit (Animated Variant) After the Gozer incident, Egon Spengler decided to not only rebuild the Containment Unit but build a much bigger version. Though improved from the original version, the new unit still had its faults. One noticeable feature of the new unit was that it transported the ghosts captured to a containment dimension where they are free to roam around. The dimension seems to vary at times from a brightly colored realm with card tables to a dark realm of destruction. Video Games *In the earlier Activision Ghostbuster video games for many platforms, a portable containment grid could be purchased for use on the Ecto-1 vehicle, eliminating the need to return to HQ to empty traps. *The containment grid also appears in the arcade game and the ending cutscenes of the PlayStation game Legion Mini Series The Containment Unit, six months after the Gozer incident, resembled the version seen in The Real Ghostbusters. Stylized Versions The unit is unchanged from its film appearance in the Stylized Version. The Player can dump a fresh trap into the Containment Unit after each level by interacting with the lever on the right side of the screen. IDW Comics At some point after the Shandor Incident in November 1991, the Containment Unit was modified into a much larger version. Parts from the previous version were re-purposed and integrated into the side of the new unit as a set of controls and safety measures.Dapperpomade Tweet reply 1/16/15 This mark has its own self-contained power source.Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.19). Ray says: "And it has an equally impressive self-contained power source, which is what I wanted you to take a look at." It can be reached through a side panel on the bottom right of the unit. Stuck in the Old West era, Peter Venkman made his own Containment Unit, as close as he could jury rig, to hold the ghosts suddenly appearing. The last known entities deposited in it were The Rudely Mallard Gang. A new group of Poltergeists possess a unique energy signature different from a standard entity. This development allows these entities to escape the Containment Unit.Peter Venkman (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.5). Peter says: "We got dozens of these dog-faced spooks just lying around in Traps because the containment grid can't hold 'em without springing a leak!"Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.6). Egon says: "These new Poltergeists still maintain a different ectoplasmic signature than typical entities."Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.6). Egon says: "If we try to put them into the containment grid again, they'll simply break out." During the breach, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man also escapes. After Egon jury-rigs a zombie radar to track the Zombies, he decides to move it downstairs into the basement and connect it to the grid's generator for more power.Winston Zeddemore (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.2). Winston says: "Egon wanted more power. What's he...? Hey, he's tapping into the grid's generator." By March of the following year, a biometric security measure was added to the Containment Unit and could only be accessed by senior staff. Over a year later, Janine's security clearance to the unit was a determining factor in her remaining a member of the New Ghostbusters team. As part of her plans to mess with Gozer, Tiamat blocked some of Ray's memories. During the course of battle with the Ghostbusters, Gozer remembered they had imprisoned some of his essence in the Containment Unit after their last battle a few years ago. Since Ray was possessed by Gozer and Tiamat, the unit's biometric security panel registered an invalid reading from Ray's palm print and refused him access.Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.16). Ray says: "Biometric security would prevent one of us from accessing the unit if our physical forms were compromised by possession." Utterly enraged, Gozer prepared to rip the unit apart physically but the others wrangled Ray. Once Tiamat assumed total control of Ray, she punched the hull of the unit and threatened to cause a physical rupture that would overload the grid, set off a chain reaction resulting in a massive explosion and lastly release all captured entities.Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.19). Egon says: "Peter, if the Containment Unit is physically ruptured, it won't just release the entities we've captured as it would in case of shutdown. It will overload and set off a chain reaction resulting in a massive explosion. And then release all of the entities we've captured." After Tiamat left Ray, he came to and Peter pointed him to the smoking containment grid. Ray grabbed a monkey wrench and went to work on the unit. With no other choice, Ray and Egon manually vented the Containment Unit to prevent a catastrophe. The venting worked but Ellen Gold, along with the Crybaby Ghost, were released and recaptured. After learning about the Turtles' Interspatial Teleportation Unit, Ray realized the Containment Unit's power source would be able to power a jury rigged unit and get them back to their proper dimension. He took Donatello down to the basement and verified his hunch. As Egon and Donatello worked on the Interspatial Teleportation Unit, they compensated for potential power surges but it still caused an intense drain on the grid's power supply when turned on. Egon wasn't so sure the Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter affected it despite the psychokinetic energy signature. They raced against time to correct the issue or risk the grid rupturing and exploding. While Egon rerouted power, Donatello worked on the guts of the power supply. They successfully prevented catastrophe and Tribeca was once again spared from being turned into a smoking crater. To capture The Collectors once and for all, Egon and Donatello worked on an idea to combine the portal technology of the Interspatial Teleportation Unit with the Traps to directly transport them into the Containment Unit since a Trap alone failed in the past. Donatello devised a Trap-Gate. Egon and Ray were able to fine tune the Trap-Gate to closely match the Collectors' P.K.E. signature then they successfully sent them directly into the Containment Unit. Comparing notes with the Real Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-R made Ray curious about the inner workings of his team's Containment Unit. Beforehand, Ray assumed it functioned in a similar manner to the Traps and kept a ghost's psychokinetic energy compressed and inert. The possibility that they inadvertently tapped into a pocket dimension where captured entities could roam free was too tempting for Ray. He felt observation could lead to new understanding. Egon preferred to operate on the side of caution. Ray reminded him it was a lot of days since the last incident and the experiment would be safe as long as the Containment Unit and Interspatial Teleportation Unit weren't turned on at the same time.Ray Stantz (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.6). Ray Stantz says: "It'll be fine so long as no one activates both the portal and the Containment Unit at the same time... I mean, what are the odds on that even happening?" He left a diagnostic running to sync up the monitoring equipment to the interdimensional transport array. Ray decided to leave a note just to be safe. Peter returned from a bust and was in the process of depositing a ghost into the Containment Unit when the teleportation unit suddenly activated due to Ron and Holtzmann secretly testing their Remote Access Teleportation Unit. The basement was enveloped in a white flash. Ray checked the Containment Unit and only saw a blown capacitor but Egon discovered several major entities were missing. Egon realized the structural integrity was compromised but Gareth Dibello was suddenly released. He took control of a Proton Pack and fired at Holtzmann while the others took cover. The teleportation unit activated and several miniature portals were generated. Dibello flew through one with Holtzmann but she got stuck halfway. Egon and Ray pulled Holtzmann back into the basement, with part of Dibello's arm, just in time before the portal closed. Egon looked at the logs and realized all the missing entities used similar portals to go to other dimensions. In order to capture and return all the entities in the quickest and most efficient manner, the Ghostbusters brought in the support staff, Chicago Ghostbusters, and nine teams from other dimensions they worked with before. They had to re-capture and return all the entities back into the Containment Unit then recalibrate it as soon as possible or else there would be a structural collapse followed by an explosion. To contain the situation, Ray and Egon moved the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and its array to the Warehouse. Several Trap-Gates were modified to fit atop Traps in order to send the missing ghosts directly back into the Containment Unit as efficiently and quickly as soon as possible once they were located. The Chicago Ghostbusters volunteered to monitor the Containment Unit in case any more ghosts escaped. After Kevin Tanaka finished updating Peck on the situation, he returned to the Firehouse to help watch the Containment Unit. Despite the ghosts being recaptured and the ghosts captured in the team's absence, the Containment Unit was still nearing meltdown. Jenny called the Warehouse from the basement and informed Ray of the developments. She asked him if there were any filled Traps laying around. Ray checked the remote monitor but it stated the unit's capacity was back to where it was before the accident. It made no sense. Jenny checked the possibly skewed readings and estimated one more ghost was needed. However, time was up and the unit was about to blow up. With no choice and no time, Jenny sacrificed herself and went into the Containment Unit's hatch. It stabilized and returned to normal working order. After a day's worth of work, Egon, Ray, Egon 68-R, and Holtzmann of 80-C finished work on the Containment Observation Monitor. Once the grid was stable and the monitor was ready, it was turned on. It worked and Ray inputted Jenny's P.K.E. signature. Jenny was found but a Mail Fraud Ghost charged her. Ray was aghast but Holtzmann told him to slow down. Jenny punched out the ghost. Holtzmann declared they were locked in there with her. Ray was relieved and hugged everyone at once. Ray vowed to make sure Jenny's promise they would see each other again would come true even though it meant pioneering a whole new science. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Weeks after being released, Idulnas emptied the Ghostbusters' Containment Unit of every entity being held inside. After an earthquake, rocked the neighborhood, a horrid smell of sulfur and vomit and burnt flesh wafted up from the basement to the second floor. Ray raced down to check the Containment Unit. It was not damaged at all. The structural integrity of the unit was intact. He ran a diagnostic and realized the unit was completely empty. Technical Specifications There seems to be a limit to the amount of ghosts that can be contained in the Mark l Containment Unit, as evidenced by Egon's statement that the facility was "getting crowded". However the actual capacity of the Unit is never stated on-screen. The storage facility appears to work in much the same way as a ghost trap does, in that it uses an energy field or grid to act as a barrier which prevents escape. The storage facility is a concept that Dr. Stantz and Dr. Spengler first theorized when they gathered data during their first close contact with an actual ghost. Assuming that the ionization rate for all ectoplasmic entities remained constant, they calculated that it would be possible to trap and contain a ghost "indefinitely". In the Realistic Version of the 2009 video game, the Containment Unit is shown to have incorporated some visual elements from the cartoon version. Description and Procedure Loaded traps are emptied into the Containment unit by way of an apparatus whose operation resembles that of an airlock. This takes the form of a large, red piece of machinery which is mounted on the retaining wall and has apparently been designed for ease of use; the procedure is demonstrated to be "quite simple" by Ray. 1) Unlock and open the system - The locking handle is rotated 90 degrees and a large access panel is rotated down to the horizontal, exposing a "dock" for loaded traps to be inserted for emptying. 2) Insert trap - A loaded trap is inserted into the dock. The outer case and carry-handle assembly can then be released and set aside, leaving the trap in the dock. A red warning light also comes on above the airlock at this point, indicating that a "live" trap is now in the system. 3) Close and lock the system - The opposite of stage 1, the access panel is closed and locked. 4) Set entry grid - A single button-push primes the grid to receive the trapped ghost(s). 5) Neutronize the field - Another single button-push operation, the effect of which is not made clear. 6) Empty the trap - Initiated by pulling down a mechanical lever, the traps contents are "flushed" into the Containment Unit. The red status light also goes out at this point and the green one illuminates to show that the system is now secure and that the trap can be removed, presumably to be used again. As Ray puts it: "TheLight is green - the trap is clean! Ghost is incarcerated here in our custom-made storage facility." There also appears to be a red access panel or door built into the wall of the unit, to the left of the trap-emptying machinery. However this is never seen to be used or even referred to. Trivia *The Containment Unit was originally set up in a deserted Sunoco gas station in northern New Jersey taken over and converted by the Ghostbusters.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 102. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In Dan Aykroyd's first script, the spectral storage facility was not at the firehouse itself, but rather in a deserted Sunoco gas station in northern New Jersey, taken over by the Ghostbusters and surreptitiously converted into a holding cell for wayward spirits." *In the August 5, 1983 and October 7, 1983 (Also referred to as "Final Shooting Script") drafts of the Ghostbusters script, there is a camera inside the Containment Unit which allowed the Ghostbusters to monitor incarcerated spirits via closed-circuit television. It was described as "a bleak repository for souls of many species. Strange lights, mists and spectral shapes waft about aimlessly. Human-like figures lean against the walls in despairing convict poses. Others flit and hand on the ceiling. It is a sad and frightening limbo and a most unholy makeshift asylum." Even Venkman declared that it was "too depressing" to watch the goings-on inside.Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 68). Paragraph reads: "The video camera sweeps back and forth like bank surveillance depicting the interior of the storage facility, a bleak repository for souls of many species. Strange lights, mists, and spectral shapes waft about aimlessly. Human-like figures lean against the walls in despairing convict poses. Others flit and hang on the ceiling. It is a sad and frightening limbo and a most unholy makeshift asylum."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 104. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "We zoom in on the monitor and get our first real look inside the storage facility. It is a bleak repository for souls of many species. Strange lights, mists, and spectral shapes waft about aimlessly. Human-like figures lean against the walls in despairing convict poses. Others flit and hang on the ceiling. It is a sad and frightening limbo and a most unholy makeshift asylum." *The video monitor was deleted from the first movie because there wasn't any time left for another major effects sequence and there was concern the audience would feel sorry for the ghosts.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 104 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross recounts: "And we started to think the audience might feel the same way. Again, we didn't want the audience to feel sorry for the ghosts. Another consideration was that this would have been a major effects sequence, requiring the generation of hundreds of supernatural creatures. We just didn't have enough time left, so the shot had to go."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 138 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Since the use of a video monitor as a means of seeing inside the storage facility had already been cut, Spengler's invitation to Peck was deleted, as was Peck's snide reply." Compositing large numbers of predominantly white, transparent entities on top of one of another would ultimately have resulted in a totally washed out image without any real sense of definition.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 139. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Devising a means of achieving it, however, proved most troublesome -- primarily because compositing large numbers of predominantly white, transparent entities on top of one of another would ultimately have resulted in a totally washed out image without any real sense of definition. In the end, the shot was never attempted -- primarily because of time and budget considerations." *In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, when Winston is first introduced to the Containment Unit, he peers through the view slit. One ghost "drifts to the viewport and stares back, like a grouper in an aquarium." The Unit is also described to have three slots or airlocks of different sizes for each of the custom traps that Ray Stantz put together. It is noted the type of trap Stantz uses to demonstrate with to Winston is a Mark II.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," pp. 140. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: Winston Zeddemore was absolutely fascinated as he stood peering through the view slit. It's a damned prison, he thought. A prison for ghosts. Inside, the various multicolored spirits, wisps of color and light, swirled about aimlessly or slouched in despair against the walls. Occasionally one would drift up to the viewport and stare back, like a grouper in an aquarium."''Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," pp. 140-141. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. ''Paragraph reads: He slid the smoking box into a slot on the wall of the storage facility. There were three, like airlocks of different sizes, for the custom traps Ray had put together. This one was a Mark II." *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, page 44, Janine mentioned Egon and Peter were building a new storage facility.Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 44). "Janine Melnitz says: "They're in the basement working on the new storage facility."'' *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), at the start of Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick, the seventh message on the Firehouse answering machine is prank call substituting the refrigerator for the Containment Unit.Male Caller; At start of Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 7 of 7 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Male Caller says: "Hello? Is this Ghostbusters? Is your Containment Unit running? Well, you better catch it. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hurry!" *On page 2 of Ghostbusters: The Board Game's Operations and Field Manual comic, the original Ecto Containment Unit was defined as a storage facility that safely compressed and neutralized the psychokinetic energy and autonomy of most classes of supernatural entities.Narrator (2015). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" (2015) (Comic p.2). Narrator says: "Years ago, shortly before the Ghostbusters faced the first coming of Gozer, their original Ecto Containment Unit (a storage facility that safely compressed and neutralized the psychokinetic energy and autonomy of most classes of supernatural entities) had been forcibly shut down by Walter Peck, then of the Environmental Protection Agency." *The Containment Unit appears on the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5. *One page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 4, in the bottom center, under the trap is the yellow Ghost Trap decal that originated from the trap slot of the Containment Unit in the first movie. *On page 10 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, the trap slot is loosely based on the Containment Unit's from the first Ghostbusters movie. *The Ghostbusturtles' Containment Unit looks like the Ghostbusters' unit. *On page 18 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5: **The interior of this Containment Unit was previously seen in the first hardcover collection, Total Containment. **In the lower left are: ***Stingy Jack from Ghostbusters Volume 2 #9. ***H2 Ghost from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1. ***Kenner's Brain Matter from the Mini Ghost Figure: Mini Gooper set. ***Kenner's Banshee Bomber from the Gooper Ghost Figures. **In the upper right are: ***Bug-Eye Ghost from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1. ***With its back to the reader, the red ghost that appears when Slimer enters the Containment Unit in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster". ***Master Takeda from the Ghostbusters Funko Universe one-shot. ***The Five Points Killer from Ghostbusters Volume 2 #13. ***Gareth Dibello from Ghostbusters Volume 2 #2. ***Kenner's Sludge Bucket from the Gooper Ghost Figures. ***The Werecat Ghost from Ghostbusters International #1. **Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the pipe to the right of Stingy Jack. *The Containment Unit was mentioned in Walter Pecks' bio on the 35th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on June 19, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 6/19/18 *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, Ray speculates about a pocket dimension in the Containment Unit. In the Total Containment hardcover collection and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, such a dimension was seen. *The Egon Spengler of 68-R revealed his team offered to help upgrade the Containment Unit to hold a Class 7 entity.Egon Spengler of 68-R (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.10). Egon Spengler of 68-R says: "We've offered to help them upgrade, but --" *The Containment Unit was mentioned in the Fire Goblin's bio in the 44th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on July 18, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 7/18/18 *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Peck alludes to when he had the Containment Unit turned off in the first Ghostbusters movie.Walter Peck (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.3). Walter Peck says: "No one decided to press the point with "the idiot who forcibly turned off the Containment Unit." In any case, I wouldn't worry about any Men in Black showing up on your doorstep." *The Containment Unit maintained by the Ghostbusters of Dimension 50-S is also protected by a secure access system on it.Egon Spengler of Dimension 50-S (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.10). Egon Spengler of Dimension 50-S says: "Are you sure you're not just having trouble with the secure access system?" See Also *Containment Unit (Animated Variant) *Containment Unit (Realistic Variant) *Paranormal Containment Research Tank *Portable Ecto-Containment Unit Appearances *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard **Chapter 15: E.P.A. Man **Chapter 21: Out of Biz *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon Appearances *'88MPH Studios' **Legion 1 *'IDW Comics' **"The Other Side 2" ***Ray calls Purgatory a karmic Containment Unit **"The Other Side 3" ***Janine refers to it when helping Fred find Traps **"The Other Side 4" ***Egon mentions it after Lucky's Demon is trapped **"Displaced Aggression 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Ongoing Series ***Volume One ****Issue #3 ***Volume Two ****Issue #1 *****Mentioned by Walter Peck on page 12 ****Issue #19 ****Issue #20 ***Ghostbusters: Total Containment ***Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ****Issue #2 ****Issue #4 ***Ghostbusters Get Real ****Issue #1 ****Issue #3 ***Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ****On page 3, panel 2, Egon mentions the Containment Unit. Egon Spengler (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2015" (2015) (Comic p.3). Egon says: "The integrity of the Containment Unit was maintained." ***Volume 3 ****Ghostbusters International #3 *****Mentioned on page 23 in the Spectral Incident ReportSpectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.23). Line reads: "This cuts down on the potential for damage, repeat manifestations, and especially, escape from confinement en route to the New York or Chicago storage facilities." ****Ghostbusters International #5 *****Mentioned by Egon on page 6 Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.6). Egon Spengler says: "You'd be captured again, and this time... you'd go into the Containment Unit instead..." ****Ghostbusters International #8 ***Ghostbusters 101 ****Ghostbusters 101 #1 ****Ghostbusters 101 #2 ****Ghostbusters 101 #3 ****Ghostbusters 101 #4 *****Mentioned on page 24 in Ghost Trap section Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "The portable ghost trap allows for us to contain a finite amount of spectral matter for transfer to our larger containment unit." ****Ghostbusters 101 #5 *****Mentioned by Egon on page 4Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.4). Egon Spengler says: "Well... the security we use on the Containment Unit was incompatible, and there are only so many hours in the day..." ***Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ****Issue #1 ****Issue #2 *****Egon mentions the Containment Unit on page 5.Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "My thought is to combine the portal technology with that of our Ghost Traps in order to send the Collectors directly into the Containment Unit." *****Donatello mentions the Containment Unit on page 18.Donatello (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.18). Donatello says: "If we just boost the power by a factor of three on this Trap-Gate, it should make the portal into your Containment Unit --" ****Issue #3 *****Mentioned on What Came Before page.Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3" (2017) (Comic What Came Before Page). Narrator says: "EGON SPENGLER and DONATELLO work on a trap that will send the Collectors directly into the Containment Unit, a prison they can't escape from..." ****Issue #4 *****Mentioned on What Came Before page.Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "Back in the GHOSTBUSTERS' home dimension, EGON SPENGLER and DONATELLO work on a trap that will send the Collectors directly into the Containment Unit, a prison they can't escape from... if the two teams can manage to trap them in the first place." *****Mentioned by Egon on page 17.Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.17). Egon Spengler says: "If even one of the Collectors is left free, the others will be able to escape the Containment Unit." ****Issue #5 ***Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ****Mentioned by Ron Alexander on page 10.Ron Alexander (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic p.10). Ron Alexander says: "-- Maybe ol' Ray oughta pop you in the Containment Unit for safe keeping!" ***Ghostbusters Crossing Over ****Issue #1 ****Issue #2 ****Issue #3 ****Issue #4 *****Mentioned on What Came Before page. *****Mentioned on page 10 by Bridget Gibbons of Dimension 50-S and Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-R.Bridget Gibbons (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.10). Bridget Gibbons says: "I bet that'd fill up the Containment Unit in one shot!"Egon Spengler of 68-R (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.10). Egon Spengler of 68-R says: "And anyway, their Containment Unit isn't designed to hold a Class 7 entity." ****Issue #5 *****Mentioned on What Came Before page.What Came Before page (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "A bunch of ghosts have escaped captivity and fled to other dimensions, knocking the containment unit out of whack... and these ghosts need to be recaptured and reinserted before the containment unit can be recalibrated." *****Mentioned by Peck on page 2.Walter Peck (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.2). Walter Peck says: "Now look -- I was told the Ghostbusters have left the world, their Containment Unit is... is leaking dangerous ghosts, and there were some massive problems with that teleportation thing." *****Mentioned by Jenny on page 2.Jenny Moran (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.2). Jenny Moran says: "Well, the unit is being monitored and we have these guys at our disposal for any local problems, so the Mayor can rest at ease." *****Mentioned by Peck on page 3. ****Issue #6. *****Mentioned on What Came Before page.Narrator (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "A bunch of ghosts escaped captivity and fled to other dimensions, knocking the Containment Unit out of whack... and these ghosts need to be recaptured and reinserted before the Containment Unit can be recalibrated." *****Mentioned on page 1 by Ray Stantz 68-R.Ray Stantz of Dimension 68-R (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.1). Ray Stantz of Dimension 68-R says: "Even if we could pull the ghost out of Garrett, it'd exhaust their power and we couldn't get it back to the Containment Unit where it belongs!" *****Mentioned on page 17 by Erin Gilbert 80-C.Erin Gilbert (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.17). Erin Gilbert says: "We were separated from our teams chasing down these ghosts that escaped from Dr. Stantz's Containment Unit." ****Issue #7 *****Mentioned on What Came Before page.What Came Before page (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "A bunch of ghosts have escaped captivity and fled to other dimensions knocking the Containment Unit out of whack... and these ghosts need to be recaptured and reinserted before the Containment Unit can be recalibrated." ****Issue #8 ***Transformers/Ghostbusters ****Issue #3 *****Mentioned by Peter Venkman on page 6.Peter Venkman (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2019) (Comic p.6). Peter Venkman says: "Just be glad I didn't shoot you straight into the Containment Unit" ****Issue #5 *****Alluded to Peter on page 17.Peter Venkman (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5" (2019) (Comic p.17). Peter Venkman says: "You want us to drop 'em into containment, or..." **Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 ***Mentioned by Egon 50-S on page 10.Egon Spengler of Dimension 50-S (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.10). Egon Spengler of Dimension 50-S says: "It has nothing to do with the lock on the Containment Unit." ***Referenced as a cage by Wat 50-S on page 14.Wat of Dimension 50-S (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.14). Wat of Dimension 50-S says: "I just need this one to open their cage." ***Mentioned by Egon 50-S on page 14.Egon Spengler of Dimension 50-S (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.14). Egon Spengler of Dimension 50-S says: "The Containment Unit can't be opened -- this can't happen!" ***Mentioned by Samuel Hazer on page 16.Samuel Hazer (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.16). Samuel Hazer says: "At least we're leading him away from the Containment Unit, right?" *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section I: Ghosts of New York ****Mentioned on Page 12.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.12). Paragraph reads: "Although we initially trapped Slimer at the Sedgewick Hotel, it was released from captivity when our original containment unit was shut down by Walter Peck, then of the Environmental Protection Agency." ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Mentioned on Page 60. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.60). Paragraph reads: "Once she was there, the massive electrical output of the generators powering our ecto-containment unit was too much to resist." ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 66. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.66). Paragraph reads: "It was an elaborate ruse; the demon had intended to release the contents of our ecto-containment unit and enlist the escaping ghosts into an army that could conquer mankind." *'IDW Comics' **The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters **Ghostbusters: Deviations ***On page 13, Egon mentions the Containment Unit. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Deviations" (2016) (Comic p.13). Egon Spengler says: "But we never put Tempore Ruga in the Containment Unit." *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game ***Operations and Field Manual comic only References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter14sc085.png GB1film2005chapter14sc086.png GB1film2005chapter14sc087.png GB1film2005chapter14sc089.png GB1film2005chapter14sc090.png GB1film2005chapter14sc092.png GB1film2005chapter15sc045.png GB1film1999chapter21sc004.png Secondary Canon ContainmentUnitGBLegion01.jpg|As seen in Legion 1 ContainmentUnitTVGStylizedVersion.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) ContainmentUnitDisplacedAggression.jpg|Peter's ECU seen in "Displaced Aggression 1" ContainmentUnitInfestation01.jpg|As seen in "Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" ContainmentUnitInfestation02.jpg|With Zombie Radar ContainmentUnitIDWOngoing.jpg|As seen in Issue #3 ContainmentUnitIDWOngoing02.jpg|As seen in Issue #3 GhostbustersTotalContainmentBackCover.jpg|Rear seen on back cover of Ghostbusters: Total Containment ContainmentUnitIDWOngoing03.jpg|Interior seen in Total Containment ContainmentUnitIDWOngoing04.jpg|Interior seen in Total Containment ContainmentUnitIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 ContainmentUnitIDW04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 ContainmentUnitIDW05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 ContainmentUnitIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 ContainmentUnitIDW07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 ContainmentUnitIDW08.jpg|Power source seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 ContainmentUnitIDW09.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 ContainmentUnitIDW10.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 ContainmentUnitIDW11.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ContainmentUnitIDW12.jpg|Power source seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ContainmentUnitIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ContainmentUnitIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 LouisTullyIDW101Issue5SubscriptionCover.jpg|As seen on Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 ContainmentUnitTrapDecalIDW101Issue6.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 ContainmentUnitIDW15.jpg|Old trap slot repurposed in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 ContainmentUnitIDW16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 ContainmentUnitIDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 ContainmentUnitIDW18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 ContainmentUnitIDW19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 ContainmentUnitIDW20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Non Canon ContainmentUnitProduction01.jpg|Brent Boates' concept for unused viewport in first movie Category:Equipment Category:GB1 Equipment Category:IDW Equipment Category:GB:TBG Equipment Category:88 Equipment